Lovin', Hatin', Lookin'
by Circus freak92
Summary: Snape has been Cleared! A new girl comes to hogwarts could she be someone close to snape. She joins Harry and the house of GRYFFINDOR! Set in seventh year. Please Be kinda this is the First None Gay Potter FIC BY ME!


**I **

**Chapter 1:Beautiful new girl **

As people walked past the Headmistresses Office All that could be heard were Muffled shouts and screams. The girls and boys of Beauxbatons gave each other questioning looks as they walked past. Inside the two people inside however were far too mad to even look at each other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT PRETTY ENOUGH TO BE HERE?" Screamed a tall girl with jet-black waist length hair, with a black skirt. She had a t-shirt on that said, "Slowly one by one the garden gnomes steal my sanity". She had black boots that went up to the middle of her calves, and purple eyes "YOU CAN'T JUST TELL SOMEONE THEIR OUT OF YOUR SCHOOL JUST CAUSE THEIR NOT PRETTY ENOUGH!"

Madame Maxime snorted. And then in a trying to hard to be calm voice retorted back "Well we can here you are not a Veela nor are you pretty enough to seem like one! THAT IS WHY YOU DIDN'T GO TO 'OGWARTS WHEN WE WENT!"

"Not everyone here is a Veela!" She said mildly calmly. "The boys aren't and some of the girls here aren't!"

"TIS IS VERY DIFFERENT! 'ZE ARE PRETTY AND 'ZE ARE FRENCH! NOT SOME STUPID CANDAIN GIRL" Screeched Madame Maxime.

"OH THAT IS NO RESSON TO KICK ME OUT AFTER SIX TERMS OF SCHOOLING! ITS ALREADY STARTED ANOTHER TERM" Screamed the gothic girl.

"IT IS! Now we must see which school will take you! Most are to far for you to travel and wont 'zake you. 'zo the only schools that will are 'ogwarts and Durmstang! But Durmstang is an only boys school 'zo Its settled you'll have to go to…to" She crinkled her nose as if it she going to get some sort of nasty infection just by saying it. "'ogwarts. But no matter McGonagall is a wonderful teacher and I'm sure you'll get your moneys worth!" She finished pushing her out the door. "NOW get packed and you shall be off tonight after all your classes"

The girl glared at her as the door shut. Some girls behind her giggled she turned around and the girls where pointing at her but no matter she was used to it by now seven years of this crap and you just brush it off as it was dirt on your shoe. She went to her room and packed her trunk and owl. She put them all by the train pick up gate and walked off to her second class. When it was all over a she went to dinner and then she was off!

(Morning)

It was just one of those days at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Just three months in and X-mas was just round the coroner. Everyone was settled in for their Friday morning breakfast. Every one chatting to their friends until Professor McGonagall said with a shout

"Everyone! Listen to me! We have a new student today"

Everyone looked around looking to see if the new student was sitting right by them.

"Well She hasn't been assigned a house yet so Sarah could you come up here please?" McGonagall Asked. Then a Tall pale as milk girl walked up she had jet-black waist length hair, She had a spiked choker on, with a black mini skirt. She had a t-shirt on that said, "Slowly one by one the garden gnomes steal my sanity". She had fishnet stockings on and with black boots that went up to the middle of her calves, and purple eyes. She looked as if Mrs.Weasly would NOT want her in her house. She then looked up at the teachers and smiled sweetly. And then looked straight at Snape, he gave a surprised look and then shock his head and thought "No it can't be her" Sarah thought the same thing about him.

"Please sit on the stool in front of you" McGonagall told her

"Alright" She said

She sat on the stool and then everything went dark. Then she heard McGonagall's booming voice.

"Before the hat tells us where she will be placed I must tell you she will be in your Seventh year class and which every house gets her they do not have to come to the great hall for dinner in hopes that you will all get to know her there will be a big party in you house! Everyone will have their favorite meal!"

Then she heard cheers and hopeful bribes to the hat she must have been wearing. A small whisper filled her ears.

"Well, well all the classes want you but you are very special on your own. I must say I want to put you in Slytherin, You could be great like your father!"

Sarah thought "But my father is dead and so is my mother how can you be great if your dead"

"Well there is plenty you don't know then my child. But if you're sure you wouldn't want to be great then I must say to put you in… GRYFFINDOR!"

She heard cheers and whoops and hoots and other kinds of calls that you could think of. The hat was taken of her head and she walked over to the Gryffindor table. She plopped down on an empty seat. She looked on each side of her she saw a boy with black hair and one with red.

"OH my god your Harry Potter Right" She said turning back to the black haired one.

Harry told her.

"Well it nice to meet you I am Harry and this is Ron." he said grabing a piece of toast and started to nibble on it. She looked up and they were both still staring at her.

"Uhh well I have to go to the bathroom so BYE" She said. And quickly got up and left. Harry, Ron and Neville all leaned in together and started to talk to each other

"She is so hott" Neville said

"Yeah" Harry agreed

"I wonder if she'd date me?" Ron said hopefully

That's when they heard the voice of the one person they hated most.

"She looks like she goes for blonds not rusty, and brown haired freaks such as your selves" Malfoy said.

"Shut-up Malfoy! She wouldn't go out with an ugly little troll such as your self" Harry replied

"Is that so? I bet I could get her to go out with me by Potions class!" Malfoy said

"Oh right!" Neville said, As he had gotten more confidence over the years. "You have about as much chance with her as anybody does looking worse then you! Which by the way is no one" Harry, Ron and everyone who heard were laughing.

"Just watch Weasel, Potty, and fat ass" Malfoy spat, laughing at his own joke. He walked off to go find the girl. The three boys got up to see if he could get her to date him.

When they saw him talking to her they walked up to hear what was being said.

"So I just want to ask if you might want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Draco said slyly (He felt confident because he asked her everything he saw other girls ask other girls)

"OH" Her eyes where wide and she looked as she was going to burst laughing.

"What surprised someone like me would date someone from Gryffindor?" He laughed. "Well I would date you"

"No, no its not that its just…."She laughed "When you asked me about my shoes and my clothes I though you were gay!" Everyone started to laugh, as Draco got red.

"WELL I NEVER! Looks like you lost a chance to date greatness!" He scoffed at her

"I wouldn't have dated you anyway! If I were to date greatness I would go for someone like…"She searched around and then saw Neville and pointed at him. "HIM! Or anyone in my house or any others, OTHER then your house" And then turning on her heels she walked off.

**TBC! Wow she already has an enemy! **

**(RON) She so cool I love her!**

**(ME) Ron shut-up**

**(HARRY) Yeah Ron! Oh Mary PLEASE BE MINE!**

**(ME) AHHH! (Hits Harry) GET AWAY! (runs off)**

**I'M AN EVIL LITTLE GIRL I KNOW BUT WAIT TO SEE WHAT I GOTS PLANED! PLEASE I HOPE YOU READ AND REVIEW THANX!**


End file.
